Internet Addictions
by StereotypicallyAsian
Summary: Because not only is the internet for watching epic fails on youtube, but for sharing them with your friends via facebook as well. SasuSaku NaruHina etc...


**Uzumaki Naruto **War is over! Woot! Can't wait till coronation. Imma be the best hokage ever1!

COMMENTS  
**Hyuuga Hinata **You can do it, Naruto(:  
**Haruno Sakura **Geez, Hinata, you're so encouraging. It's only a matter of time before his ego gets as big as Sasuke's…  
**Uzumaki Naruto **Why would I wanna be like teme? Thanks Hinata-chan!

...

**Godaime Tsunade **Ugh, stupid speech…

COMMENTS  
**Uzumaki Naruto **Gambatte, baa-chan! For me?  
**Godaime Tsunade **Tch, yeah, that's motivating.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: ナルト NARUTO**

"Tch, baa-chan doesn't even have her speech ready. I'm gonna be so much better than her!" the 19 year old grinned his signature grin, as he thrust his thumb proudly into the air.

"I'd like to hear that after you finish the initial paperwork after the coronation." came the comment that wiped his cheery countenance and replaced it with a bothered one. "Tsunade-shishou had so much, I had to help her months after I asked to become her apprentice.

Naruto swallowed, sitting back down.

There was an odd silence that followed, as he looked skeptically at the hokage cloak sitting before him. His look of uncertainty decreasing with each moment as he remembered what he had done to get to this point. Why would he turn back, just because of the mention of mere paperwork?

"Pfft, nice try, Sakura-chan." he spoke up boldly after the pregnant pause. "Paperwork doesn't scare me! This job is mine, 'ttebayo. I'm gonna own it!"

Sakura looked up at his merry attitude. It was the same thing she had always been a witness to since they were young, and she was beyond proud that he had actually stuck to his word.

"You're so discouraging though, Sakura-chan." Sakura looked up. "You should be more encouraging like Hinata-chan!"

As much as that was what he meant to say, he regretted it ever coming out of his mouth, foreseeing its outcome. He was right, when he noted a knowing smirk tug on Sakura's mouth.

"Hinata-chan, huh?" she played, watching him turn away. "How is she?"

"Ne…I don't know, don't you hang out with her all the time?" he countered.

"Yeah, she's doing fine," Sakura continued. "Just wondering if you would know."

"Whaa-not cool, Sakura-chan." he frowned childishly at her. "You know I've been busy with the whole village recovering from a war…" His serious tone brought the slightest bit of sympathy to Sakura. She smiled genuinely up at him and fixed his collar.

"Come on," she proceeded to fluff his hair. "you have to be out there in half an hour."

"Yeah, yeah…" he rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Haruno Sakura **wrote on **Uzumaki Naruto**'s wall:

_Good luck! Don't wet your pants._

Godaime Tsunade, Hatake Kakashi and 4 others like this.

* * *

"Erm…ladies and gentlemen…" he started hesitantly. "Uh…so the war is over?" Silence run through the crowd. He cleared his throat awkwardly before continuing.

"So, most of you know me…probably not in a good way…and my dream of being hokage and surpassing the past leaders of Konoha…" he nervously stated, earning a few odd glances from select people in the crowd. "…and I know my intentions then weren't all that great…heh…but in the past seven years, I've gone through…a lot."

As discomforted as he was as he told his story, it was wholehearted and truthful.

He went on, openly admitting his mistakes while proposing his ideas for a new, reformed village. Every once in a while, personal things would slip out, but being the new super awesome Hokage he was, those were easily covered.

"So without boring you guys with much more, I, Uzumaki Naruto, vow to make this village the best in Japan, 'ttebayo!" he finished confidently, earning equally enthusiastic cheering from the audience. The childish grin returned on his face as Tsunade took his place on the stage and began with her own…

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruto **Phew, glad that was over…thanks for all the support, everyone! I won't let you down!

COMMENTS  
**Haruno Sakura **I'm so proud of you, you knucklehead. You'll do great :P  
**Hatake Kakashi **-sniff- They grow up so fast…  
**Yuhi Kurenai **Tell me about it…

...

**1 New Inbox**

From: **Hatake Kakashi  
**To: **Yuhi Kurenai **

_Hey. How's Hinata?_

...

**Nara Shikamaru **Ugh, ceremony was over. I had to get up early to listen to an hour of speeches. What a drag. Going to sleep. Congrats, Uzumaki Naruto.  
_Tagged: Uzumaki Naruto_

COMMENTS

**Yamanaka Ino **What's wrong with you! It's 10 in the morning!  
**Uzumaki Naruto **Thanks, Shikamaru!  
**Nara Shikamaru **But it's Saturday. I don't get up till noon. Tch, annoying...  
**Yamanaka Ino **WHAT?

...

**1 New Inbox**

From: **Yuhi Kurenai  
**To: **Hatake Kakashi **

_Hinata? She's fine…Why?_

...

**1 New Inbox**

From: **Yuhi Kurenai  
**To: **Hatake Kakashi**

_Now that you mention it, she has been slacking a bit. What have you done, Hatake?_

...

**Uzumaki Naruto **AHH my eyes!11! I can't sign another paper! Someone save me!1

Haruno Sakura likes this.

COMMENTS  
**Haruno Sakura **Ahahaha, I expected this.  
**Godaime Tsunade **Oh? Should I choose another who will rightfully take over the village with minimal complaints?

...

**Uzumaki Naruto **wrote on **Godaime Tsunade**'s wall:

_Oi, baa-chan! DON'TTTT!11 You better not! …Can I get a secretary or something? Sakura-chan's really good with paper work and stuff._

Hatake Kakashi likes this.

* * *

He couldn't take it anymore. It was agonizing! Staring at paper after paper, lifting your hand every once in a while to sign a file or peace treaty. In all honesty, Naruto wasn't even paying attention to what the documents had to say. He'd simply skim each page and sign it in a zombie-like fashion.

The young Hokage contemplated on distracting himself for a while, even if it wouldn't get him anywhere.

"No, I have to work." he stated to no one in particular, his bloodshot eyes staring intently at the stack of doom.

_But facebook…_

He stamped a file.

_…people could be online…_

Flipped a page.

_…wanting someone to talk to him on chat…_

Skimmed the text.

_…waiting for a status comment…_

Maybe checking his news feed once wouldn't hurt…

* * *

**167 new friend requests**

View all?

...

**Yamanaka Ino **wrote on **Haruno Sakura**'s wall:

_FOREHEAD! Why have I been feeling so neglected? Oh yeah, cause you haven't been ANSWERING MY MESSAGES. Tch…facebook addict. You better reply to this somehow._

...

**Haruno Sakura **wrote on **Uzumaki Naruto**'s wall:

_I'm not doing your paper work for you. Tough luck, Hokage-sama._  
Godaime Tsunade likes this.

...

**Haruno Sakura **wrote on **Yamanaka Ino**'s wall:

_Okay, sorry. I know...I've been busy. My office. We'll make plans :P_

**...**

**134 new inbox messages**

View all?

...

**Godaime Tsunade **wrote on **Uzumaki Naruto**'s wall:

_You heard her._

* * *

Naruto frowned. There was no way he'd go through all 167 friend requests, reply to all 134 messages AND finish his paper work. He leaned back, contemplating on an escape. He wasn't formerly known as "Konoha's number one knucklehead" for nothing.

So he pondered.

**"43 new friend requests"**

View all?

Oh yeah, he was getting an assistant.

* * *

**1 New Inbox**

From: **Hatake Kakashi  
**To: **Yuhi Kurenai**

_I didn't do anything. Just wondering, since I don't see her with Naruto or anything. Did you even hear about the confession thing? I thought it was cute. You should talk to her._

...

**Uzumaki Naruto **People are cruel.

Haruno Sakura and 12 others like this.

* * *

"You rang?"

"Very cute."

Ino seated herself comfortably on the mini couch in Sakura's office as if it were her own. There was no denying it: the two had definitely gotten closer again since Sasuke left. Of course, both girls had to make an effort. And yes, it was very awkward at first, but the end results were noticable.

"So...I have hospital duty the rest of the nights this week," Sakura clarified, neatly stacking a pile of papers and moving it to the side. She looked up, "So tonight?"

"I'll bring movies?"

"I have ice cream."

"Fantastic."

* * *

**Hyuuga Hinata **Eh…training today…kinda feeling out of it.

COMMENTS  
**Haruno Sakura **Eh? Then don't go! Ino's coming over 2day. We have movies and ice cream…  
**Inuzuka Kiba **What?  
**Aburame Shino **Leave her alone, Kiba…  
**Inuzuka Kiba **:P

...

**1 New Inbox**

From: **Yuhi Kurenai  
**To: **Hatake Kakashi**

_I already talked to her. Yes, I heard about it. I'm so proud of her… :3 Maybe you should talk to your romantically constipated student._

...

**1 New Inbox**

From: **Hatake Kakashi  
**To: **Yuhi Kurenai **

_Good for you. And my student is not romantically constipated (well one of them is, though he's not technically my student anymore). I'll talk to him._

* * *

Kakashi was annoyed.

The last time he ever had to meddle with his student's personal lives was when they were still genin. If anything, it was avoided.

He just wanted to know something, and simply took action by asking the most knowlegable person. But instead of answering like a normal, civilized person, she told him to take those actions further, involving...-shudders- talking to people.

No no, Kakashi was not anti social. He just sucked at playing psychologist.

So he sat himself before his student (though now his superior) and started off ever so casually, "Yo."

_Hook._

"...Sensei?" his tired eyes shot up to be greeted by his former teacher. "What's up?"

"Well..." he strayed, pausing for dramatic effect.

_Line._

"Yes...?" the boy tried anticipating his answer. Seriously, he was busy. What could Kakashi possibly want with him at this time?

"Are you gay?"

_Sinker._

* * *

**1 New Inbox**

From: **Yuhi Kurenai  
**To: **Hatake Kakashi **

_Who, Sasuke? I heard he was gay…'cause you know, Orochimaru and everything…? You do that._

* * *

"Oi, sensei, are you even listening?"

* * *

**1 New Inbox**

From: **Hatake Kakashi  
**To: **Yuhi Kurenai**

_I am thankyouverymuch. In fact your message of nonsense kept me from paying attention to what he had to say. And don't talk about my student like that! Nah I really don't care. How would you know?_

...

**1 New Inbox**

From: **Yuhi Kurenai  
**To: **Hatake Kakashi**

_You're straying off the subject, Hatake. Fix this. And I hear things…even when he was younger. Didn't he always used to reject Sakura or something? Poor girl…_

...

**1 New Inbox**

From: **Hatake Kakashi  
**To: **Yuhi Kurenai**

_I will…actually I am. And yes, he did. She doesn't like him anymore. Well that's what she tells us anyway. But, how would you still like someone who tried to kill you twice?_

* * *

"So you're...straight, and stuff, right?" he confirmed, reclining in his chair, tapping his masked chin with his orange book.

"Yes, sensei. I am." he sighed exasperated. Normally he'd freak and spaz to his teacher as to why he would acuse him of such things. He had this unrelenting (of course, out the window and in the dumpster now) love for Sakura years back, right? This was absurd.

"Good. Well," he started again. "You shuld find a girlfriend then. Perferably someone who returns those feelings."

The silver haired jounin stood up and left before he got a reply. Maybe he wasn't so bad at playing psychologist after all?

* * *

**1 New Inbox**

From: **Yuhi Kurenai  
**To: **Hatake Kakashi **

_It's called LOVE. Something you wouldn't know about besides from your creepy books._

...

**Uzumaki Naruto **So uh...anyone lookin' for a job...? :/

COMMENTS  
**Godaime Tsunade **WTF. You realize I can see this, right?  
**Uzumaki Naruto **Well yes...pleeeease, baa-chan?1 If i can find someone who will voluntarily do it, will you let them?  
**Godaime Tsunade **Ugh...whatever. It's your job.  
**Uzumaki Naruto **AWESOMESAUCE! Thanks!

...

**1 New Inbox**

From: **Hatake Kakashi  
**To: **Yuhi Kurenai **

_I know about this thing you call "love". Bully...I just talked to him. I think I implied enough._

* * *

He stood up, proudly ridding his new hogake cloak from any imaginary dust that somehow accumulated over the hour and a half he had been sitting. He was on a mission now. To find an assistant willing to do a portion of his work ('cause he had to do SOME of it. It was a pride thing.) and get him some food whenever necessary. He didn't even try to think about what Kakashi was trying to imply. He just wanted the work done so he may sit back in his new hokage throne-like chair and feel good!

Ruling out anyone who would downright, for sure reject him even before he'd finish the request (which narrowed it down a lot), he sat down on a nearby bench and pulled his phone out.

He sighed. This was getting nowhere.

**"1 new friend request: Uchiha Sasuke" **

* * *

Hahaha I had too much fun with this. Don't worry, it will be updated...eventually. And I'll have other characters make a debut in the next chapter. Like Saucy...hehe REVIEW! It'll inspire me to continue.

SIDE NOTES:  
"Gambatte" means hang in there.  
"Baa-chan" is short and informal (kinda rude for someone who isn't actually a relative xD) for grandma.  
This probably takes place after everything. I wouldn't know, considering it's not done yet, but from what we know so far...oh and yes they have technology. I heard they had computers and tv's anyway...so why not iPhones? xP

~FilipinaChick


End file.
